Sephiroth Is Going To Make Genesis Popular
by pokemypocky
Summary: Poor Genesis wishes he were as popular as Sephiroth, but he should really be careful what he wishes for! Based on the song "Popular" from the musical "Wicked".


_**I do not own "Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII" or any of the characters in this story,**_

_**nor do I own the song "Popular" from the musical "Wicked"**_

**"Sephiroth Is Going To Make Genesis Popular"**

Genesis carefully marched his way to his dorm room, taking what was left of his pride with him. How in the world could he let Sephiroth defeat him? Thank goodness Angeal did not take sides in their previous training battle. Otherwise, Genesis might be more worse off than he was at the moment. But still... it was eating away at him. Even after all the training that he had done, how much more would it take before he could truly call himself a hero?!

He, Angeal, and Sephiroth--they were a team. They had grown up together, and were best friends. Yet, everyone knew Sephiroth's name, and he was recognizable, even when he tried to be discreet n public. But no one knew who Genesis or Angeal were, not in least. They stood on the side lines, outshined by Sephiroth's popularity. It simply wasn't fair!

The door to Genesis room slid open, and when he stepped inside, the door closed automatically behind him. He sauntered over to his bed and sat down at the foot of it, looking down at his lap. He began quoting his favorite line from "Loveless", only a little bit differently this time.

"Infanant in mystery is the gift of popularity. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on by being's wattery surfance, meaning that my lonely soul knows no rest."

The sound of the electric door opening and closing caughted Genesis to jump, and he grabbed his shoulder, as a small amount of pain was felt as he jumped. He looked over to the door, and saw Sephiroth standing there, with an almost sad look on his face, like the one he had just before Genesis had left the training room earlier.

"What is it?" Genesis asked casually.

Sephiroth stepped forward. "How's your shoulder?"

"Fine... Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "I was worried."

Genesis shook his head as he stood up from the bed. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm a hero, remember?"

Sephiroth sighed as he walked over and placed a brotherly hand on Genesis' shoulder. "Genesis, we're friends, right?"

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "Um... yes."

Sephiroth smiled. "Good. Because I've noticed how you react whenever we're in public together."

"... What?"

"Just what I said. It really isn't fair that everyone pays more attention to me than you." He smiled. "So, as your friend, I've decided to make you my new project."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I know... That's what makes me so nice."

Genesis' eyes widened. "You're gonna sing again, aren't you?"

Sephiroth smiled wider as he began sauntering around Genesis casually, circling him. _**"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I... And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed..."**_ He walked around to face Genesis, who had a very embaressed look on his face. Sephiroth looked at him straight in the eyes. _**"And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over. I know! I know... exactly what they need."**_

Genesis scoffed as he motion to walk past Sephiroth, but Sephiroth grabbed him by his good shoulder and made him sit back down at the foot of his bed.

_**"And even in your case... Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face, don't worry. I'm determined to succeed! Follow my lead, and yes indeed. You... will... be..."**_

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Oh, no..." he mumbed as Sephiroth continued singing.

_**"Popular! You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper poise of a SOLDIER boy, little ways to show your stuff." **_He gestured to Genesis' clothing and his hair style. _**"I'll show you what clothes to wear, how to fix your hair, everything that really counts to be popular. You've the chance to be popular. You hang with the right cohorts, you're good at sports, you know the slang you've got to know. So let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!"**_

Genesis looked away. "Sephiroth, you sing like a girl," he pointed out.

Sephiroth ignored him as he sat down next to him, putting a brotherly arm around him. _**"Don't be offended by my frank annalysis. Think of it as personality dialasis. Now that I've chosen to become a ball and brother and an advisor, there's nobody wiser. Not when it comes to popular. I know about popular. And with an assist from me, to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were--er, are--there's nothing that can stop you from becoming populer... LAR!"**_

Genesis jumped up and held up his hands. "Oh no, Sephiroth. Please don't sing anoymore. Please!"

_**"LA LA LA LA! We're gonna make you popular!"**_ He stood up and began circling Genesis again, examining him as he continued singing. _**"When I see depressing creatures with unpreposessing features, I remind them on their own behaf... to... think... of... celebrated Professor Hojo, or especially great President Shinra. Do they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh! They're just popular! Please! It's all about popular. It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed. So, it's very shred to be very, very popular like me!"**_ He reached into his trenchcoat's large pocket and took out something long, hairy, and... silver.

Genesis' jaw dropped. "What is _that_?" he asked, almost frightened.

Sephiroth grinned as he quickly fixtured the object onto Genesis' head. "There we go!"

"What did you just do!?" Genesis exclaimed.

Sephiroth turned him towards the vanity mirror, and Genesis' eyes widened in fright. He was now wearing a wig that was identical to Sephiroth's own long, silver hair!

"Why, Genesis... Look as you..." He gasped. "You're so handsome."

Genesis just stared at himself in complete disbelief. He blinked, awakening his senses from his shocked state and said, "I... I have to go." He rushed for the door and ran out of the room, not bothering to take the wig off.

Sephiroth blinked in confusion. "You're welcome..." He turned and looked back in the mirror, smiling at himself. _**"And though you protest your disinterest, I know clandestinly, you're gonna grin and bear it, you're new found popularity!" **_He reached into his pocket and took out his comb, fixing his hair as he concluded his song. _**"LA LA LA LA! You'll be popular! Just not quite as popular... as... ME!"**_

**THE END**


End file.
